The present disclosure relates to smart, wearable devices. There is a rapidly growing market for wearable, computer-enabled devices which are referred to herein as wearable devices, smart devices, wearables, etc. Examples of wearable devices include, without limitation, health tracking bands or bands, smart watches, smart phones, computerized eye glasses, smart gloves, head-mounted displays, activity trackers, and the like. It is also increasingly common for several wearable devices to be worn simultaneously because each device has intrinsic strengths and weaknesses. For example, a smart watch may be preferred for time/date and message notifications; an exercise band for tracking heart rate, steps, and calories; and smart glasses as a multifunction information display and computer.
Users wearing multiple smart devices together expect the devices to be connected and to work together synergistically to deliver unique and actionable information without duplication. However, because smart devices may provide similar capabilities, there is the potential for redundant, overlapping functionality. For example, a smart watch and smart glasses could both display the time, location, or the user's next calendar appointment. Furthermore, it would be desirable that adding or removing wearable devices would automatically reconfigure the devices so that functionality is not lost, if possible, when a device is removed or duplicated when a new wearable is added. Users also expect wearable devices to be responsive to traditional jewelry such as non-smart watches and adapt.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for application optimization and collaboration of wearable devices that configures applications and application settings on a system of wearable devices to optimize functionality and minimize redundancy.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.